


call me your

by yoongban (hwiyoung)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, hhhh probably not but at least ik this is where all my writing is kept, i tried 2 keep it as gender neutral as possible?, lapslock, tbh u could probably read the "you" as chani, tbh was it necessary to post this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/yoongban
Summary: morning classes aren't fun, but the presence of one yoo taeyang makes it a little more bearable.





	call me your

**Author's Note:**

> "could i request a taeyang university au?" — a tumblr anon

when you’d enrolled for university, you weren’t really fully prepared for what to expect. on a whim, you’d decided to sign up for a music broadening unit because it seemed _fun_. and it was, but for some _inane_ reason, this unit had classes that started way too early.

the first morning, you’d somehow managed to drag yourself out of bed, and into the auditorium. by the end of the class, you figured you could live with it, considering you made a friend in the blond boy who sat next to you – hwiyoung, a first year like you.

that, and you had none other than _yoo taeyang_ sitting in the row directly in front of you. (the first time you saw him enter the class, you literally gasped.)

yoo taeyang is the definition of _ethereal_. he’s a total angel. somehow, at stupid o’clock in the morning, he manages to smile cheerfully and look put together. it’s criminal.

in all honesty, you don’t know too much about him. you know his name, that he’s a second year, and he’s friends with dawon, a fourth year. however, you aren’t opposed to getting to learn more about taeyang.

another thing that you do happen to know about him though, is that he frequents the cafe on the first floor of the university’s library. it’s not that you stalked him - it’s that your friends are nerds who actually study, and you just get dragged along for the ride. every time you go, you see him with the same two people. (your friends would be the ones to tell you their names are rowoon and zuho – both third years, and well-known for their good looks, how do you not know these things, honestly?)

(the only thing you’re wondering is, where does he get all his senior friends from? does he have _any_ friends his age?)

your first chance to really get to talk to him comes a few weeks into the semester.

“the first thing you’re going to be doing in a group for this unit, is investigating a particular type of ensemble. you’ll need to make groups of four - we should have enough to have an even number of groups. to make things easier, how about you get with the people closest to you? you’re all free to go now.”

you are eternally grateful that taeyang is right in front of you. he turns around, and you’re caught by his sparkling eyes and small grin.

as you glance around at your new group’s faces - dawon, taeyang, and hwiyoung - dawon is the first to speak up. “looks like we’re a group!”

“i look forward to working with all of you,” taeyang says, with a shy smile on his face.

the four of you make quick work of introductions, and pack up while beginning to discuss what topics you want to research.

walking out the door, taeyang suggests, “if you’re all free, maybe we could go to the library and discuss more?”

you shrug, telling him you don’t mind. hwiyoung and dawon both mention they have other things going on, but encourage the two of you to get a headstart anyway.

taeyang looks at you. “i don’t mind, if that’s okay with you?”

you nod, and bid goodbye to the other two.

it’s a short walk to the library, and neither of you say much on the way. the sound of your heartbeat pounds loudly in your ears with each step you take. (you sneak glances at taeyang and– wow, his side profile is cute, and the way he concentrates while walking is strangely endearing.)

the two of you find a table and sit down.

“so, got any ideas?”

somehow discussing musical ensembles leads to your love of music, to taeyang’s interest in dancing, and somewhere along the line, completely falls off the rails of your group project. talking to taeyang is easy, simple. natural.

an hour passes before his eyes flit to the clock, and widen. “i have another class i need to go to, i’m so sorry!”

he hastily shoves everything into his bag, and hefts it over his shoulder. you stand up awkwardly, unsure of what to do now.

“um, hey, i–” taeyang pauses, and his cheeks flush slightly. “i really enjoyed talking to you today. maybe we could, talk more? outside the project, i mean?”

the awkwardness eases away, and you smile. “i’d like that a lot.”

taeyang lights up, and you pass your phone to him to put his number in.

“i’ll see you soon!”

you wave goodbye, and he rushes off, growing smaller in the distance. still dazed, you stare after him.

it’s only when you look down, that you notice the contact name he’s given himself. red colours your cheeks, as you gape at the _audacity_ –

 

_ your future boyfriend <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu or send me a request on [tumblr](http://youngkyun.co.vu/)/[twitter](http://twitter.com/99hwis) :~)


End file.
